Little Kagome
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: Kagome is turned into a mermaid and found by the strangest of people, whats to become of her?
1. Chapter 1

Little Kagome Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer- I don't own **_**Inuyasha **_**if I did Kikyo wouldn't have come back, Kagome would wear something besides her school uniform, and her and Naraku would be together sooo I don't sowwy.**

Heeeeey! So I adopted this story from XxMacyMooXX sooo ya thanks to her and stuff but anyways uhhh well treat me well XD

Normal-regular everyday crap, "talking"

_Italics- back flash, 'thoughts'_

**~Kagome~**

She swam up to the surface of the water and squinted as she broke the surface and the harsh glare of the sun beat at her eyes. She floated to a rock low enough so she could pull herself up, and pull herself up she did. Her emerald tail, half way out of the water, sparkled in the sunlight and her black hair gave off a dark blue hue.

_Kagome and Inuyasha had been walking towards a shard she had felt (the others stayed behind to care for an elder couple at the village) The two came across a woman sitting on the grass holding her ankle with a pained look on her features. _

_"What's wrong miss?" Kagome had asked walking up to the lady but stopped when the woman moved and grabbed her throat, piercing a nail into her skin before vanishing and the wound closed. Inuyasha had no time to help or react in anyway. Seconds later Kagome felt a weird-slime like feeling on her legs and looked down to see them turning green with scales slowly appearing along her skin, she fell in shock and her legs were soon trapped in a casing of emerald scales. Inuyasha put her into the nearest lake and promised to return soon with the others but as he turned away she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face before he raced away to the others. She had been left here for a few months after that, discovering new things along the way._

She began to hum to pass them time (it's not like she had anything else to do) but heard rustling in the bushes behind her. So she did the only logical thing she could do: slid into the water and hope they didn't hear her.

**AN**

So that's all I had planned since this is the first chapter and I just wanted to start from there but I'm already working on the second chapter so don't you worry. Anyways review, favorite, follow, whatever I don't care but have a good day/night


	2. Chapter 2

Little Kagome chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own **_**Inuyasha **_**if I did Kikyo wouldn't have come back, Kagome would wear something besides her school uniform, and her and Naraku would be together sooo I don't sowwy.**

Hey again! I was in class and I had enough time to type this stuff up but since it's school computers I couldn't exactly upload this or even send this to my buddy to beta it but here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it. And since I'm seriously a very lazy person only 2 out of the original 7 are going to be alive but don't worry I'll make them fabulous

**~Bankotsu's POV~**

They had recently been revived (yet again but it was only him and Jakotsu since their bodies weren't completely destroyed or anything) and were out hunting for Jakotsu's Inubaby so they could kill them and take their shard-seeing priestess. For once, in their undead life from both times, they were searching for the shards for themselves, not Naraku. They were nearing the village, only about half a mile between them, when he heard a splash in a small lake nearby, it was too big to be a fish or any other animal, so paranoid he waved Jakotsu to stay behind, before going off to search. He arrived at the lakes edge and saw nothing wrong, not even a small tidal wave (ya know the ones that form when something slips into the water) had formed. As he turned he caught sight of inky black hair, grabbing it caused bubbles to float up to the surface of the water.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha's wench." he grinned at the struggling woman in his hand. He yanked her up, so she was out of the water, and then stared at her tail.

"Oh and what is _this_?" he murmured before lifting her bridal style and carrying her to his brother. Jakotsu shrieked at the sight of Kagome,

"Why do you have such a...a…._whore_ with you, is my accompaniment not enough for you anymore that you rely on _females_ now?!"

~Time skip~

" I see…."Jakotsu murmured with a pensive look before giving a heavy sigh followed closely by a pout,

"But are we still going to go see my Inubaby even with this wench?" Jakotsu asked, almost ready for his aniki* to say no, he brightened when Bankotsu nodded,

"Course that was your main objective, why would it change? Although along the way we should train the female, she would be no use to us dead." Bankotsu replied, pointing towards the now dried (meaning tail is gone and changed to legs), dressed, and now annoyed female.

"I have a name Ka-go-me use it, love it, and _live it._" she muttered

~end~

It's always fun to write Jakotsu because he hates anything that's _not _male. Anyways if you don't know then an aniki is an older brother so -shrug- sorry this took awhile I had to focus on school for a few days because we were having a huge test (not Istep or all that lovely kind of test but still pretty big) I'm already working on the 3rd chapter and I'm also working on a Kagome X Bankotsu oneshot no promises on when that will be out though. Well later gators.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Last time I do this sooo yea, I don't own _Inuyasha_ blah blah anyways.

Hey...I'm back, long time I know but high school is challenging, anyways since it's nearing the end of the school year I figured I could _finally _pick back up where I left off so without further ado...let's go.

After weeks of travelling the small group reached the Edo Village. Kagome bounced ahead, excited at the prospect of seeing her friends but when she reached the hut that the group stayed in she stopped and took a deep breath and fixed her hair before pushing open the flap of the hut with a smile.

"Guys? Are you here?" She muttered, looking around the hut, after seeing no one was around she turned and added a log to the fire pit before taking a seat and waiting for the guys to arrive, hoping one of them could light a fire.

"_This _is where my precious Inubaby spends his time!? In a small _hut_!?" Kagome smirked at Jakotsu's shriek as the two men walked into the hut.

"Can either of you light a fire? I don't have my bag and Inuyasha never allowed me to light a fire saying I'd "Burn myself"" Bankotsu nodded, kneeling beside the shallow pit before lighting a small fire, "Are your friends not here?" He asked, sitting down beside Jakotsu, who had calmed down slightly.

-Time skip of a week-

"When will they get baaaack?" Jakotsu groaned, he was sprawled across the floor with a look of pure boredom.

"When they return, now be a dear and go hunt or something...please" Kagome replied, already annoyed with the man. he'd asked the same question almost 13 times in the past hour. Jak huffed before doing as she asked, glaring the whole way out the door. Ban smirked,

"Seems you already have my brother twisted around your finger" Kagome stared at Ban like he'd lost his mind, "Are you sure about that? I think he just wants to kill something." Ban nodded with a laugh.

"Who the hell...?" The two in the hut immediately went into high alert, grabbing their weapons and preparing to attack, Inuyasha walked through the doorway, his sword at the ready. Kagome dropped her bow and ran to the half demon

"Inuyasha your back!" She hugged him but...he didn't return it, instead he stared down at her in shock "Kagome..."

And that's all, oh I do love a good cliffhanger don't you? Anyways if ya feel like it hit that review button and tell me what you think he's going to say, I'm interested to know what you guys think.


End file.
